This invention relates to harnesses for use by marching drummers, to support the drum in playing position at the front of the marcher, and more particularly to harnesses of this type wherein mostly rigid metal components are utilized as contrasted with flexible straps and the like.
In the past various kinds of marching harnesses have been proposed and produced, for the above purpose. A number of these have consisted merely of canvas or leather belts equipped with buckles which are intended to hook onto a carrier piece or hanger strip that is supplied as part of the drum structure. While such belt-type harnesses have served a useful purpose, they had drawbacks inasmuch as the drum was not suppported firmly enough and tended to sway or move as the drummer walked. This would undesirably interfere with the playing of the instrument.
In order to overcome this, harnesses were proposed and produced where rigid or metallic members replaced the flexible straps. In large part these represented an improvement, but their attachment to the drum body left something to be desired. In many cases, the drum was not held sufficiently rigid to prevent sway during walking, due to looseness or poor fit between the harness and the drum body. Or, if the attachment that was provided was sufficiently secure and firm, then the drum could not be easily detached when desired, and again quickly attached.
Moreover, the adapting of the attachment means to the drum did not lend itself to easy execution, and expensive parts or assemblies were utilized, which undesirably increased the cost of the harness.
Additionally the matter of the comfort of the wearer or user was not considered, whereby discomfort was experienced which interfered with the proper playing of the drum.